Narimasa Sassa
Narimasa Sassa (佐々・成政, Sassa Narimasa) is a student of P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R., 4-1 of the Five Great Peaks and P.A.O.M. affiliate. One of the P.A ODA main fighters. Toshiie Maeda's partner and also owner of the Divine Weapon Israfil. A rude quick-tempered but also methodical young officer that looks like a delinquent but acts in accordance to hierarchy. For that reason, Katsuie Shibata usually bosses him around to Narimasa's chagrin. It seems that he have a little sister. Appareance A dark skinned man with pompadour hairstyle and sunglasses. He has the habit to always carry a hairbrush to comb his hair in case it's messed up during battle. Personality Has a tendency to recklessly charge at the battlefield frontlines alone. Usually serves Toshiie Maeda back-up. Background Under Suleiman orders, he served with the inherited name of Baba Aruj, one of the famous turk pirate brothers who were known as Barbarossa, so he's still refered by that nickname even today. Plot 'Shadows Over Musashi' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era Narimasa was present aboard the ship of Katsuie Shibata, along with the rest of the Five Great Peaks, during a short appearance near the path traveled by the Musashi following the Far Eastern ship's victory against the combined forces of K.P.A. Italia and Tres España. They appear just as Tadatsugu Sakai and Makiko Oriotorai find a Nikyou Crest in front Horizon Ariadust's grave in the middle of the Remorse Way. According to Tadatsugu Sakai conclusions, the reason of this surprise appareance was not a navigational error but a way to "greet" them showing to Musashi that P.A. ODA can see through their stealth mode. No confrontations occured during this event. 'Later events' In volume 3, during Musashi's fight against Hexagone Française, Narimasa Sassa appears with the objective to capture Toori Aoi for unknown reasons. As Toori begins to make fun of him, Narimasa changes his purpose to just kill Toori. Adele Balfette appears to protect her Chancellor, but Narimasa is able to break her Raging Beast defense. Kiyonari Urquiaga rescues Adele and Honda Futayo begins to fight Narimasa, but Turenne gets in the battle and even both of them were unable to do anything against her. Later, during a suprise attack to Musashi with Katsuie Shibata and Kazumasa Takigawa at his side, Narimasa fights against Adele again, and after the two clashes, Narimasa acquires a decent evaluation of her tenacity. At the Sack of Magdeburg, he leads the offensive with Katsuie, and fights Malga Naruze and Margot Naito. Abilities Narimasa is a Strike Forcer · Proximity Military Arts User (近接武術師 · ストライクフォーサー, Kinsetsu bujutsu-shi · Sutoraikufōsā) who uses his own fists and legs as weapons. As the Five Great Peaks function like a meritocracy and one join them based on personal competency and ability alone, just by being a member he has proven himself as a man of superb skills. Narimasa sports a tremendous physical ability thanks to his own way to use Divine Weapon Israfil, with two lily crests on his arms that store Ether, emitting light and greatly enhancing his corporal ability with extreme combat power, enough too break Adele Balfette mechanical suit and partially destroy Tonbokiri. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Citizens of P.A. ODA Category:Students of P.A.O.M. Category:Citizens of M.H.R.R. Category:Five Great Peaks Category:Male Characters